comparaison
by Naemir
Summary: quand Edward songe à deux personnes importantes dans sa vie et qu'il les compare. ben ça donne ça. tome 6 au moins


Parce qu'il fallait bien un petit écrit pour entretenir tout ce beau monde et pour me détendre un peu!^^

rating: K+ (profitez en, je fais rarement dans le calme et serein tout de même...)

Paring: aucun, désolée.

disclaimer: Hélas, pas à moi!^^ mais à la charmante vachette en slip rouge du nom de Hiromu Arakawa.

Note: Au moins avoir lu le tome 6.

* * *

POV Edward

Lorsque l'on me parle d'Hohenheim, ma première réaction est de le traiter de raclure et de chanter sur tous les tons de la gamme que ce type n'est qu'une ordure.

Quand on me parle de Roy Mustang, la première chose que je dis est bien souvent « espèce de bâtard » et là aussi, je n'hésite pas à donner de la voix.

Finalement, je les considère tout les deux comme de vrais salauds et des chieurs champions toutes catégories. Je le dis et l'affirme; je crois bien qu'ils ont tout deux été mis sur mon chemin pour me pourrir l'existence.

Pourtant, lorsqu'on y regarde de plus prés, il n'y a aucune comparaison possible. Moi-même je l'avoue.

Mon père est… ou du moins celui que me sert de père et qui n'est plus grand-chose à mes yeux, quelqu'un de froid, distant, dur et solitaire. Incroyablement con aussi, mais ça c'est une question de point de vue et il se trouve que le mien n'est pas très objectif.

C'est un scientifique dans l'âme et un voyageur, le genre de type qui ne s'attache à rien. Pas même à sa famille.

C'est ce genre de personnage qui cache au monde le poids de sa faute et tourne les talons de peur d'affronter tous les problèmes qu'il engendre. Qui préfère oublier et se taire plutôt que de devoir prendre de trop douloureuses décisions.

Lâche quelque part ? Sans doute.

Et cela me fait mal de l'avouer, mais lui et moi sommes incroyablement similaires.

Dans notre physique déjà, il faut croire que je n'ai hérité de Maman que son nom. Et dans notre caractère. Nous avons tout deux cette même tendance un peu malsaine à porter seuls notre fardeau, sans vouloir le partager. Cette méfiance, sorte de dégoût, envers les personnes que nous sommes, pour le monde qui nous entoure. Nous n'avons plus foi dans l'Univers et ses lois. Parce que nous avons péché.

Et en nous, cette même peur de l'échec, ce même sentiment de culpabilité qui nous ronge.

Alors on oublie, on enterre et on traîne sans un mot notre lourde peine. Chacun ses regrets et son amertume.

Comme un boulet que l'on tire, une punition perpétuelle.

Notre sentence, pour avoir briser les Interdits.

Malgré cette évidente ressemblance que je digère bien mal, je ne me considère guère comme étant son fils et ne tiens pas à suivre ses traces. Il fuit, il a fuit et nous a abandonnés. Je ne commettrais pas la même erreur.

Je ne veux pas être comme lui.

Qui voudrait l'être d'ailleurs ? Un scientifique, puissant et doté d'une intelligence redoutable. Peut-être. Mais définitivement seul.

Quand j'y pense néanmoins, moi aussi je suis seul. Et ça m'énerve plus que tout de lui ressembler tant que cela.

Comme moi, il ne sait pas faire les choses correctement.

Je ne le considère plus comme un père.

Car qu'est-ce qu'un père en fin de compte ? Que va attendre un gosse de la part de la figure paternelle ? Qu'est-ce que j'attendais, moi, de la part de ce bâtard ?

Un peu d'attention, de l'affection, qu'il soit fier de moi et me donne l'exemple à suivre. La manière de faire. Je voulais simplement qu'il me soutienne, ne me laisse pas tomber.

Entre vous et moi, j'estime qu'un père doit être là pour ses amis, sa famille, ses enfants. Pour les aider, les protéger. Les réprimander si besoin est. En aucun cas les laisser en arrière, leur mentir en permanence. Les abandonner.

Un peu tout le contraire de ce qu'il a fait cet incapable.

Oui, il m'irrite au plus haut point et je le méprise autant que je le peux. Oui, je lui en veux et oui, je le déteste.

Quoi ? Cela vous choque ? Vous me trouvez trop dur, trop exigeant ? Rancunier peut-être ? Je ne crois pas non.

Dites moi, vous que mes propos semblent mettre mal à l'aise, dites moi alors où était-il lorsque nous avons eu besoin de lui ?

Lorsque Maman nous a quittés ? Lorsque la maison est devenue trop vaste et silencieuse, sans nos rires pour la faire vivre ?

Si ma mémoire est bonne, nous étions seuls, Al et moi, pour tenter l'impossible. Seuls pour tenter de surmonter notre chagrin et nos erreurs. Seuls encore, pour tenter de les réparer.

Des années que l'on se bat à deux et que notre espoir s'étiole. Des années que je me morfonds et m'en veux pour le corps de mon frère. Des années que l'on souffre. Seuls. Encore et toujours.

Alors sous prétexte que nous avons un lien de sang, il se prétend notre père ?

Désolé, mais ça ne prend pas. J'ignore ce que Al pense véritablement de cette raclure. Pour moi, je n'ai plus aucun doute. A dire vrai, je n'en ai jamais eu. Il peut essayer de renouer, jouer les pères attentifs, se souvenir soudain de notre présence alors qu'il a besoin de nous, faire comme bon lui semble. Ce n'est pas moi qui irais le supplier pour qu'il reprenne cette place qu'il n'a jamais su tenir.

Je n'ai pas de père et c'est tant mieux.

De toute façon, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Du moins, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire croire et, d'une certaine manière, vous n'y voyez que du feu. Parce que je cache bien mon jeu n'est ce pas ? Je me revendique adulte, je le hurle sur tous les toits et tout le monde me croit. Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus que les autres jeunes de mon âge pourtant ? Des membres bioniques, une intelligence un peu supérieure à la moyenne ?

Il n'y a donc que les apparences qui comptent à vos yeux ?

Vous êtes bien tous les mêmes, vous les adultes : incapables de lire entre les lignes.

Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué de voir que je ne suis qu'un enfant.

Un pauvre mioche paumé qui ne sait plus à quel saint se vouer. Parce que personne ne l'écoute. Parce que personne ne l'entend et que lui, ce gamin perdu et grandi trop vite dans ce monde qui ne laisse pas la place aux faibles, préfère se taire. De peur de décevoir, de paraître faible et de perdre tout ce pourquoi il se bat.

Parce que c'est bien là, le vif du sujet. Si je me bats, si je meure un peu plus chaque jour en m'enfonçant dans un rôle de merde, ce n'est pas pour moi.

Depuis que Maman est morte, c'est à moi qu'est revenu le rôle de chef de famille. C'est moi qui dois veiller à ce que le seul être qui compte réellement dans ma vie de raté puisse un jour retrouver ce qu'il a perdu. Parce que Alphonse est tout ce que j'ai. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'abandonner. Pas comme notre père.

C'est à moi de le protéger, me prendre les coups à sa place et me corrompre en m'engageant pour les militaires. C'est à moi de prendre sur mes épaules toutes les angoisses qui nous rongent afin de l'en épargner.

Egoïste ? Peut-être, c'est ce qu'il me dit parfois lorsqu'il se rend compte que je n'en peux plus. Je sais bien qu'il s'inquiète pour moi comme je tremble pour lui. Je sais qu'il s'en veut de me voir dans cet état lamentable. Mais qui puis-je ? Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux, je me débrouille comme je peux.

Je suis comme mon imbécile de géniteur, je tais ma souffrance et fais bonne figure. J'enfoui au plus profond du cœur tout les sentiments qui feraient de moi un faible. Finalement, je suis aussi lâche que mon père. Aussi stupide que lui, incapable de faire face.

Je suis fatigué de ce jeu de cache-cache à la con. Je m'épuise dans une personne qui n'est pas moi, je me voile la face plus que n'importe qui. Pour Alphonse, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Y compris vendre mon âme aux militaires. Alors, peut-être que je mérite la condition précaire et éreintante dans laquelle je me trouve. Peut-être que c'était effectivement mon destin, peut-être n'ai-je trouvé que cela pour réparer mes fautes. Allez savoir.

Alchimiste d'Etat, chien à la botte de l'armée, je dois être fort et inébranlable, fier de mourir pour ma patrie, pour mon pays qui tombe en ruines.

Que des conneries.

Pourtant je l'accepte. C'est moi qui ai choisi n'est-ce pas ? J'ai décidé seul de m'engager sur cette voix pour mon frère, je dois en assumer les conséquences. Je n'ai pas le droit de flancher. Et de toute façon, qui ai-je pour me rattraper si jamais je tombe ?

Je suis seul, personne pour me venir en aide. Pas même se foutu père incapable. Mon frère, Alphonse ? C'est de ma faute s'il est enfermé dans cette armure, il a déjà tant de soucis, ce serait hypocrite de lui imposer les miens. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'angoisse à mon sujet, il a déjà tant de choses à supporter.

Et c'est au grand frère de protéger le cadet.

Au père de prendre soin de son fils.

Où est le mien ?

Qui ai-je pour me soutenir ? Où est ce père censé me relever lorsque je n'en ai plus la force ? Je commence vraiment à plier et pas un pour me rattraper.

Vous me croyez invincible ? Êtes-vous donc si naïfs ? Si c'était le cas, il y a longtemps que Al et moi aurions récupéré nos corps respectifs et achevé cette quête sans fin.

Mais je suis seul, à porter notre fardeau, le poids sans nom de notre péché tout aussi inavouable. Je suis seul et pas si fort que cela, à supporter tout cela sur ma conscience. Chaque fois que mon regard se pose sur mon frère, mon erreur me revient comme une claque et le désespoir m'envahit.

J'ai besoin d'aide mais je ne dis rien. J'ai trop honte peut-être, de monter que je ne suis pas aussi solide que j'aimerais le faire croire.

Je suis stupide n'est-ce pas ? Lui aussi me le dit souvent. C'est même quotidien.

Alors allez savoir comment j'ai pu en arriver là. Pourquoi prend-t-il –d'une manière qui se veut discrète et qui l'est tout autant qu'Alphonse dans un magasin de porcelaine– soin de la pauvre chose pathétique que je suis ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui apporte ? Une certaine forme de satisfaction peut-être, qu'est-ce que j'en sais après tout.

Mais ce n'est pas le plus étonnant en réalité. Si lui a sans doute eu pitié, comment ce fait-il que _moi_ j'ai pu le considérer comme ça ?

Quelque part, je devais en avoir besoin de ce modèle d'autorité, faible repère dans ma vie de raté. J'ai mit du temps à m'en rendre compte en plus et c'est un peu honteux rien que d'y penser. Comme je le disais, ce bâtard en uniforme bouffant n'avait jamais vraiment compté.

C'est pourtant lui le premier qui a endossé sans le savoir ce rôle laissé vacant depuis des années.

Il pourra pas dire, je ne l'ai pas poussé !

C'est lui tout seul qui a fait ce chemin à travers cette campagne paumée qu'est la notre, sur une route merdique, dans une calèche miteuse. Tout ça pour venir nous voir.

Evidemment, il y a une grande part de hasard dans cette rencontre, comme dans tout. Bien sûr, il a été roulé dans la farine, lui qui croyait trouver des adultes, alchimistes émérites. Déjà à cette époque, on ne nous prenait plus vraiment pour des enfants.

On voyait d'abord le génie avant le pauvre mioche paumé.

Ça ne l'a pas empêché d'avancer. Pourtant, rien ne l'y obligeait encore, il aurait pu rebrousser chemin avant même d'arriver à la maison. Mais bon… c'est toujours étonnant de rencontrer des Alchimistes de 11 et 10 ans, pas vrai ?

Je me demande souvent la tête qu'il a tirée en contemplant l'état de notre cave avant de venir nous trouver.

Son premier geste à notre égard a été bien loin du réconfort dégoulinant apporté par les autres. Bien sûr que si, nous avions péché, bien sûr que si c'était grave, immoral. Un humain n'a pas à se prendre pour Dieu.

Là n'est pas sa place.

Et c'est ce qu'il nous a dit.

A peu de choses près, en me saisissant par le devant de la chemise et en nous gueulant dessus. Ça devait sérieusement le démanger et il ne s'est pas gêné pour nous faire clairement comprendre qu'il désapprouvait totalement ce que nous avions fait. Pour lui, qui ne connaissait rien de notre histoire, il n'y avait que deux gosses coupables de la pire ignominie. Deux gamins qui avaient bravé les interdits centenaires et s'étaient crus plus malins que les autres.

Et pourtant qui était-il, ce jeune Lieutenant clinquant, pour se permettre de nous juger ? De donner son avis ?

Juste un pauvre gars sortit de la guerre, un homme revenu de l'enfer. Qu'est-ce qu'il comprenait ? Tout, bien entendu. Il a bien comprit pourquoi nous avions fait ça, au mépris des règles.

Je ne sais toujours pas s'il a eu pitié, ce qui est sans doute le cas, s'il a pensé que cela ferait bien sur son CV, de recruter un gosse de 11 ans pour l'armée. Y a de ça aussi sans doute. Des fois je me dis qu'il a vraiment vu qu'on était perdu. Que j'étais à deux doigts de lâcher.

Peut-être qu'il s'est sentit coupable lui aussi, de n'avoir pu empêcher cela. Peut-être qu'il a trouvé ça révoltant, que nous ne soyons plus que deux pour veiller l'un sur l'autre, mon frère et moi. Ou est-ce encore une raison que je ne connais pas. Et que je ne saurais sans doute jamais, lui aussi à sa fierté.

Bien entendu, une personne à peu prés saine d'esprit n'aurait _jamais_ osé présenter un gosse de ma trempe à l'examen d'Alchimiste d'Etat. Soit il était totalement con, soit vraiment ambitieux. Les deux. Même s'il aurait eu l'air fin si je m'étais planté.

D'un autre côté, c'est ça aussi qui m'a sauvé. Et c'est peut-être ça qu'il a sentit en me voyant pour la première fois dans ce fauteuil à Resembool. Cet examen… c'était un peu comme si on m'offrait une chance de me racheter. On m'a offert une chance et il m'a évité le pire.

Passer mes journées à me morfondre et ressasser le passé tout en contemplant mon armure de frère… j'aurais fini par sombrer.

Quoi ? Parce que je suis de métal je suis plus fort que les autres ? Je suis humain après tout, moi aussi j'ai besoin d'aide. Je ne peux pas m'en sortir seul.

Et cette aide, c'est stupide, mais j'ai peur de la lui demander. De la fierté peut-être, l'angoisse de paraître faible à ses yeux, une fois encore. Je ne veux pas qu'il regrette son choix. Qu'il me fasse confiance. Moi aussi parfois j'ai besoin d'un peu de reconnaissance. Qu'on me montre enfin que je fais ce qu'il faut pour y arriver.

Je me dis souvent que je ne devrais pas me faire d'illusions. Ne pas me construire trop d'espoir. Car après tout, qui suis-je pour lui, mis à part un simple subordonné ? Qu'est-ce que je représente réellement à ses yeux, sinon un simple adolescent sous sa coupe ?

Longtemps aussi, je ne l'ai vu que comme un moyen. Il serait celui qui me permettrait de réaliser mon rêve, réécrire le passé et gommer mes erreurs. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Un simple moyen.

Je me rends compte aujourd'hui qu'il est bien plus que cela. Qu'est-ce que je serais devenu sans lui ? Dans quel état serais-je à l'heure actuelle s'il ne m'avait pas tendu la main et aidé à me relever ?

C'est puéril dans un sens mais je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir d'avantage. Je n'ai pas envie de voir plus loin, de me dire que tout cela ne tient peut-être qu'à un fil. C'est lui qui tire toutes les ficelles, il peut décider de tout. Y compris de mon sort et celui d'Alphonse. En lui faisant confiance, en m'engageant sous ses ordres, en croyant à ses paroles, j'ai placé ma vie entre ses mains de pyromane.

Il lui suffit d'un claquement de doigts pour briser mon existence. Parce que j'ai trop besoin de ce qu'il représente. Mais je préfère ne pas y penser. Ne pas songer que je peux me retrouver seul un beau matin. Alors en attendant, j'en profite, je prends tout ce que l'on me donne avant que tout ne lâche.

Le jour où ça arrivera, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je pourrais me relever encore une fois. C'est qu'il compte plus à mes yeux que ce que je m'imaginais.

Mais il n'a pas l'intention de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Je verrais bien. J'attendrais. Avec cette peur qui me ronge en même tant que les remords. Pourquoi croyez vous que je cherche à toujours faire au mieux ? Pour moi bien sûr, pour Al évidemment. Mais aussi pour lui. Pour lui prouver que j'en suis capable, qu'il peut compter sur moi. Qu'il peut être fier.

Comme pourrait l'être un père avec son gamin. Un frère avec son cadet.

Pour ne pas qu'il m'abandonne lui aussi, qu'il me tourne le dos.

Mais sous son air de « je-me-fous-de-ce-qui-ne-me-fait-pas-accéder-plus-rapidement-au-trône », je me dis que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Qu'il ne me laissera pas. Après tout ce qu'il a fait… il ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Même si c'est se bercer d'illusions, je veux quand même y croire. C'est ma façon de tenir debout. De me raccrocher à ces miettes d'espoir enfantin.

Quand je vous disais, qu'il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible entre Hohenheim et mon père.

* * *

... Aprés relecture, je ne sais pas si je dois être satisfaite. Je trouve presque ce n'est pas assez approfondit...

enfin, merci pour votre lecture et à une prochaine fois!^^^(n'oubliez pas le clic sur le bouton en bas de page!^^ merci d'avance!)

Naé.


End file.
